


My Number One with a Bullet

by wintersoldier1989



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Even though they’ve had a co-workers with benefits arrangement going on for a while now, Maria is struggling to keep the lines from blurring, especially where Natasha is concerned.
Relationships: Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 25
Kudos: 303





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be for #FemslashFebruary which encourages writers to flex their skills and write f/f pairings. I love the mission and even though it’s late 😅, I think it’s still important that f/f pairings get the representation they deserve.

“Watch your six, Romanoff. They’ve got all sorts of surveillance surrounding the place.”

Natasha rolls her eyes at the unnecessary reminder, knowing full well that she’s out of sight. She’d done her research and has more undercover experience than most of the other agents combined.

“I know you’re getting off on being the one giving orders here, but I will remind you that I am good at my job. _Great_ actually.”

“Among many other things,” Maria agrees. “But great at your job or not, you’re not invincible. And while it’d be nice to prove you wrong just to save us all from suffering under the weight of your God complex; I’d rather it not be a bullet that does it.”

“I think there was a compliment somewhere in there,” Natasha says, clearly amused. “Which of my many other skills do I excel at, Agent Hill? I’m sure Barton would love to know your professional opinion.”

“That would be a negative,” Clint interrupts over comms.

“It’s certainly not your humility.” Maria states matter of factly, but Nat knows her well enough to tell she’s getting annoyed.

“I’m not going to get myself shot, because if I did, I'd have to put up with your self-righteous ‘ _Told you so’_.”

“Romanoff.”

“Don’t you worry about me, Agent Hill.” Nat muses at the curt warning. “I’ve got a date when I get back, I wouldn't want to have to reschedule on account of being dead.”

“Don’t,” Maria cautions, not in the mood for Natasha’s particular brand of sarcastic wit today.

“Don’t _what?”_ Nat smarts anyway, keeping her voice low as she makes her way through the dark hallways. All she has left to do is secure the classified document Fury sent her to retrieve and she’ll be on her way home.

“Just let me know when you’ve got the files,” Maria snaps. “I’m on my way to debrief Fury.”

“Got it, boss. You’ll be my first call.” Nat says trying her best to bring some levity to the exchange but it’s too late. 

Maria disconnects from the secure line.

“What’s up with her?” Clint asks Nat over comms, having forcibly overheard the entire conversation.

“No clue,” she admits to her best friend. ”But you can bet your ass that I’m going to get to the bottom of it.”

***

Maria’s officially off the clock as soon as she gets confirmation that Nat and Barton are on their way back stateside, though she notices the light is still on in Fury’s office. She finishes organizing the stacks of folders on her desk, shuts down her computer for the day, knowing it’ll be just a couple hours before she’s back again. 

She’s eating her microwave dinner standing at the kitchen counter, having exchanged her uniform for the equally utilitarian SHIELD emblazoned t-shirt and sweats she’s had since she joined the agency more than a decade ago. And while the quiet is usually a nice reprieve from the hustle of activity she deals with all day at the office, tonight Maria finds herself wondering if she should get herself a cat. At least that way she’d have someone to come home to, though the more she thinks about it; the hassle of finding someone to cat-sit when she’s stuck working late or suddenly put on a plane out of the country, seems like more work than it’s worth.

Crawling into bed, Maria scrubs her hands over her freshly-washed face, feeling frustrated. Because if she was truly being honest with herself, she doesn’t want a cat at all.

She’s been actively avoiding Natasha while she tries to sort herself out and thankfully mission orders have made it easy enough. Though their communication today, had brought along with it a fresh wave of unease because Maria can’t help but notice that when it comes to Natasha, she isn’t able to keep the same objectivity that she does with the rest of the Avengers. 

If anyone had noticed anything out of the ordinary in her interactions with Agent Romanoff, they hadn’t said anything. Though Maria suspects that even if they had, it was highly unlikely anyone would ever have the balls to call out the second highest ranking agent in the organization. 

Years of military experience have prepared Maria to shoulder the weight and responsibility as Deputy Director of an elite intelligence agency. And while others might cower at the long hours and immense pressure, she actually enjoys the routine and order of it all. She knows full well that there’s no room for error and even less room for doubt in her line of work. The simplest mistake could cost operatives their lives. 

It’s that same sense of accountability that has had Maria’s stomach twisted up in knots for weeks.

While their arrangement had begun as quick, convenient fucks that had been more stress relief than anything else; lately, she had felt a shift. Maria most certainly still holds some contempt for Natasha’s penchant to circumvent the rules, she also finds herself longing for a more intimate connection with the rebellious redhead. 

And therein lies the struggle, because as much as she enjoys their time together, Maria knows that she needs to put her team’s best interests above her own. No question. 

Knowing Nat to be equally pragmatic and more than capable in satisfying her needs elsewhere, Maria tugs up the comforter, resolute in her decision to break things off. 

***

Maria wakes with a start; reaching for her gun, finger on the trigger before her sleep-laden consciousness has the chance to catch up with its surroundings.

“Jesus,” Maria barks into the silence of her bedroom, adrenaline coursing through her body when her eyes narrow on the intruder in her bedroom. 

“You didn’t even cock it,” Nat criticizes, her voice low and gruff from where she’s standing at the foot of the bed, arms crossed.

“What are you doing here?” Maria asks Nat, pinching between her brows; trying to slow the way her heart is pounding in her chest. She takes a deep breath and places the gun back on the bedside table. “It’s the middle of the fucking night.”

“Not exactly the warm welcome I was hoping for,” Nat offers as a reply, her customary cocky smirk faltering ever so slightly. 

“I’m not in the mood, Romanoff.” Maria tells her. “I’ve got to be back at the office in…” she glances at the alarm clock beside her bed, pushing her bangs out of her face. “Three hours.”

“Why so formal?” Nat questions, all the while assessing Maria; taking in how nice it is to see Maria unguarded, well as unguarded as a trained operative ever is. She looks beautiful, sitting in her bed, hair rumpled and face flush from the surprise of Nat’s visit. But it doesn’t take a professional to detect the worry lines creasing Maria’s eyes and the way she’s purposefully avoiding meeting Natasha’s watchful gaze. “Something bothering you?”

“You mean besides the obnoxious redhead that seems to have broken into my apartment in the middle of the night?” Maria snaps back, her normal unruffled composure, gone. 

Maria prides herself on being able to compartmentalize, keep her emotions in check in the tensest of situations. Her personal and professional lives in two neat and distinct boxes. And before Natasha, it had never been a problem. Being faced with this clash of her worlds, in her bedroom of all places, Maria certainly does not appreciate the way Nat seems to be reading her like a book.

“I didn’t break anything,” Nat tells her. “Just let myself in.”

“Uninvited.” Maria rolls her eyes, growing irritated by the way Natasha reduces everything to a bunch of technicalities. In fact, if she remembers correctly, it was how the woman had convinced her that a casual sex arrangement was a good idea in the first place. Well that and the fact that she’s got an incredibly talented mouth. 

“And what exactly did you expect to do once you let yourself in,” Maria challenges, once again brushing her wayward bangs out of her face with a cursory huff.

“Well I’d hoped for a warmer homecoming, maybe ending with both of us naked.” Nat jokes, airily shrugging her shoulders. The way Maria’s body flushes at the mere mention of sex, does not go unnoticed.

“This isn’t your home, Romanoff. You live twenty-five blocks north of here.” However tempted Maria is, she doesn’t forget all the complications sex will bring along with it; so she stands firm.

Natasha bites her tongue watching Maria’s moonlit complexion warm with arousal as she makes her way over to the side of the bed where Maria had been sleeping only minutes ago.

“Thought I’d crash here tonight,” Nat quips; smirking deviously as she leans into Maria’s personal space. Natasha slips her hand past the waistband of Maria’s well worn sweatpants, her fingers pressing into the heat she finds at the apex of Maria’s thighs. “Unless you’d rather take care of _this_ yourself.”

She expects Maria to fall into her, like she always does. But a fiery gaze in the woman’s eyes, hotter than the one at her core, pins Nat in place.

“I’m tired of you thinking you can just call the shots,” Maria mutters, the warmth of her heavy breath ghosting over Nat’s tightening features.

An unusual spike of uncertainty flashes through Natasha and sits uneasy in her belly. When she goes to remove her hand, Maria’s quick fingers grip her wrist, taking hold.

The tension between them is palpable, gazes unwavering. Nat searches Maria’s expression for something, anything that can explain the sudden hostility in her favourite pair of blue eyes; only to find the war Maria is waging with herself, brimming just beneath the surface. 

Natasha decides that perhaps being a little less antagonistic might just do the trick in easing the angst in her lover’s eyes. An apology is on the tip of her tongue when Maria, whose jaw has only grown tighter with the rising tension and ample arousal filling the room, interrupts.

“Actually, I wish you would just shut the fuck up.”

The apology wilting her on her lips, “Make me,” Nat says instead. In a breath not louder than a whisper she adds “Shut me up, baby.” Handing the reins over to Maria, granting her permission to do whatever she wants. Whatever she needs, to feel better.

Frustrated in more ways than one, by the presumptuous arrogance in Natasha’s words and the ache between her legs; the allure of the pretty pink lips that are only inches from hers, is becoming harder for Maria to resist. Finally settling on a course of action to silence the sarcastic yet enticing mouth in front of her; Maria crashes their lips together in a fervent and biting kiss.

Natasha relishes in Maria’s uncharacteristically bold response. She urges Maria back on the bed with a gentle push. And though she suspects Maria is still thoroughly annoyed with her late-night intrusion on top of whatever is bothering her, she goes willingly. 

Maria moans into each kiss and Nat can’t help the inclination to taunt Maria's eager mouth, eliciting more than a few sharp whimpers before finally going in for another kiss. Maria’s back arches into her; bottom lip trapping itself between her teeth while Natasha’s hands tease her body, already underneath Maria’s navy standard issue SHIELD tee groping at her breast. 

Feeling embarrassingly desperate for more of that petulant mouth; preferably buried between her thighs, Maria cries out when Nat rolls a hard nipple between her fingers.

“ _Fuck, Nat_.” 

Natasha doesn’t miss the duality in her words; the pain and the pleasure. Maria’s hips begin to rock, eagerly seeking friction against the hand Nat has buried in her sweats.

As much as Natasha would love to flip Maria over, tie her up and interrogate her in order to get to the bottom of whatever this unexplained tension is between them, she decides to take a softer approach. 

“What do you want, baby?” She murmurs, moving to nip Maria’s earlobe between her teeth.

“You,” Maria pants, pulse pounding in her throat, fully aware that she’s adding to the cacophony of mixed signals she’s been giving Natasha for a while now. “I wanna fuck you.”

Not the reply Nat had been anticipating, but she’s certainly not opposed to the idea. Holding Maria’s gaze, their blue eyes pinned on one another, Natasha assesses. She prioritizes. 

Nat slips her hand out from under Maria’s pajamas and moves from the bed. Maria’s unable to look away while Nat unzips her tact suit, shimmies out of her panties and unhooks her bra. The few beams of moonlight that sneak into the darkness of the bedroom illuminate Nat’s pale skin, the red hue of her chin length waves even more pronounced with the stark contrast.

Fully naked; her sculpted and agile body on full display, Natasha asks Maria, “How do you want me?”

Fully taken aback by Nat’s uncharacteristic compliance as much as her beautiful body, Maria's voice is rough with want when she finally answers. “Right here,” she says, patting the comforter in front of her.

Obeying the order, Nat kneels on the mattress and waits for further instruction. And as hard as it is for her not to take control, she can see the way her lover’s eyes spark at her submission.

Maria positions herself so she’s facing Natasha, she sheds her ratty t-shirt and takes a moment just to appreciate Natasha’s beauty. She wraps her right hand along Nat’s jaw, cupping her head to hold her still as she slowly brings their mouths together. 

Chaste kisses barely feather Nat’s lips and Natasha can tell that Maria is trying to see if she’s going to fall back on old habits and disregard orders like she often does on the job.

“You’re testing me,” Nat states in a whisper when after Maria gently teases her tongue, licking along Nat’s bottom lip, getting it nice and wet.

“So maybe I am,” Maria smarts back, starting to feel a little emboldened by the role reversal while also enjoying how soft Nat’s skin feels as she trails her other hand down the woman’s back. “Question remains, are you going to pass?”

Maria moves her mouth away from Nat’s, nipping along her jawline while soothing the skin with the warmth and wetness of her tongue. Natasha’s head tilts back with a sultry moan when Maria moves lower, down the column of her neck to her collarbone where she starts sucking from the swell down to the peak of her breast. 

Taking Nat’s hard nipple in her mouth, she laves it with attention. Delicate sucks and flicks of her tongue soon have Nat’s hands threading themselves in Maria’s hair, holding her in place. Some instincts, just too ingrained.

Maria smiles against Nat’s breast, nipple between her teeth. Amused by the way Natasha is squirming against her, so obviously worked up that she’s struggling to restrain her dominant tendencies from taking over.

“Lay back,” Maria instructs; using the same voice she would use to give an order to any of her SHIELD subordinates. 

Natasha can’t help the slight role of her eyes and the smirk on her lips at Maria’s order, but to her credit she doesn’t say anything. Instead she settles herself on the bed, situating a couple pillows under her head at the foot of the bed; all while keeping just how hot this makes her to herself. Though the moisture between her thighs will certainly be indication enough.

Sensing Nat’s anticipation, Maria moves slowly. She nudges Natasha’s knees wide and when her beautifully bare pussy shows itself, Maria feels herself salivate. She unhurriedly slides a finger between her lover’s slick folds, coating her skin in Nat’s wetness. 

And as much fun she’s having keeping Nat on her toes, if Maria’s being honest; she really does find Natasha’s arrogance incredibly sexy in the bedroom. She loves being able to let go, forget about the real world and its problems while the beautiful redhead distracts her with an unadulterated pleasure. 

The only movement from Nat is the rise and fall of her steady breath. Her steely gaze carefully tracking Maria while the brunette brushes her thumb over her clit and begins to paint Nat’s wetness all over her soft and swollen flesh. The warmth of Nat’s pussy draws Maria in deeper, she’s intent on making Natasha writhe beneath her. She craves to hear the stubborn woman moan her name as she fucks her with her fingers or maybe even her mouth. 

It’s while she’s contemplating her next move that Natasha’s resolve finally breaks. “Fuck, Hill.”

The growl in Nat’s voice is unmistakable and immediately sends shivers up Maria’s spine. Before she knows it, Nat’s tossed her on her back and is hovering above her. 

“Not what I’d call an A+ in giving up control,” Maria tells her slightly breathless.

Natasha lowers her mouth to Maria’s and just before she bites that plump bottom lip that’s always teasing her, she says, “You can grade me when we’re done.”

As Natasha edges down the hem of the worn navy sweats to reveal Maria’s toned body underneath, Maria pushes on her shoulder, urging her lower; not even a little bothered that Natasha’s taken over, in fact she’s relieved. She feels Natasha’s fingers grip onto her waistband, and she lifts her ass to assist; in hopes of getting Nat’s mouth on her sooner. Though lingering in the back of her mind, is the melancholy of knowing this has to be the last time. Maria indulges herself, daring to glimpse at her lover’s expression and it doesn’t disappoint. Nat’s eyes are hot with a fiery desire that only makes her ache for it more.

“So fucking beautiful,” Nat tells her, hands wandering and admiring the length of her long legs. Her palms meet at the apex of Maria’s thighs, cupping the warm mound and a tentative finger slides against her slick heat, pulling another soft moan from the brunette.

Maria’s features scrunch up pleasure as Natasha quickly moves to tease delicate sucks everywhere but where she wants them most. Soft pecks on her hip bones and her inner thighs are starting to drive her crazy. Maria keens against her lover’s mouth, desperate for the high of pleasure to ease, at least temporarily, all of the doubts running through her mind. And when Nat finally does indulge her, tongue lapping delicately at her clit, she begins to fall apart.

Tonight isn’t about the long game. And while Nat may have been looking forward to a playful romp as a means to decompress after a lengthy flight where she’d been forced to listen to the slightly irritating cadence of Barton’s snores; when she’d been greeted with a glock and sour demeanor, she’d had to alter course. Fortunately, quick thinking is her specialty. 

Maria’s breath is heavy, she writhes against the smart-ass woman between her thighs. She struggles to bite back every groan as Natasha works over her swollen pussy; like every other one of Natasha’s skills, she excels at it. 

Nat would be lying if she said she hadn’t noticed small changes in Maria’s demeanor, but she knows better than most just how many reasons Maria has to be stressed. Providing Maria with a pleasurable distraction had been Nat’s number one priority over the months they’d been sleeping together. A glaring absence is the tight tangle of Maria’s fingers in Nat’s hair; and keen instincts tell Nat that this isn’t something she can just ignore. 

Natasha looks up, her mouth slick with Maria’s wetness. Her gaze seeks the heat-filled blue eyes of her lover, but instead she finds Maria, body tense with her face buried in the crook of her arm, choking back a strained whimper. Seeds of guilt start to blossom as Natasha begins to realize she might have played a part, even inadvertently, in the sadness clouding Maria’s expression. With that realization at the forefront of her mind, Natasha makes it her mission to show the woman beneath her just how much she means to her.

Licking her bottom lip, Nat abandons her post. She moves to nudge Maria’s chin in her direction. “Whatever it is you’re thinking; that’s not what’s going on here.”

The earnest fragility looking back at Nat causes her stomach to sink in a way it rarely does. 

“Let me take care of you, baby.” She urges, fighting off her own creeping fears by punctuating her plea with a chaste kiss. Maria’s mouth hungrily seeks out more, and when she tastes herself on the redhead’s tongue, she can’t help but let out another needy cry at the unsatiated ache between her thighs. Natasha breaks the kiss, holding Maria’s glassy gaze. “I’m going to make you come and then when we’re done, you’re going to tell me what the fuck is going on here, deal?”

Maria squirms, desperate for the relief she knows only Nat can give her, any pleasure by her own hand, incomparable. “Dirty tactic, Romanoff. They teach you that in Russia?”

A sly smile graces Nat’s features at Maria’s sexually-frustrated banter. _This_ she knows how to handle, _this_ is her specialty.

“All my tactics are dirty, Agent Hill, you of all people should know that intimately.” Nat reminds her. “So do we have a deal?”

Maria throws her head back against the pillow in frustration and lets out a groan of utter exasperation.

“If you’d rather talk and then get off, that can also be arranged.” Nat offers in compromise.

“Fuck you, Nat.” Maria grits, feeling horny, flustered and just generally done with Natasha’s shit.

“I believe the offer on the table is me fucking you, baby. All you have to do is agree to the terms.”

Maria wishes Natasha would just let it go. Though she knows full well there’s zero percent chance the redhead is going to roll over and give up. She wouldn’t be the best operative on SHIELD’s roster if she did.

Hating the way all her emotions are sitting so close to the surface, and the way Natasha seems to be able to get under her skin unlike anyone else; Maria concedes. She’s tired of arguing. Tired of the emotional rollercoaster of the constant internal conflict over her feelings for Nat. Tired of questioning everything she knows.

The acquiescence has barely left her lips and already Nat’s lips turn up into a smirk so goddamn smug that it suddenly makes Maria’s blood boil over.

“No. You know what? Fuck you for real, Romanoff. We’re done here. You can go.” 

She forcefully removes herself from Nat’s hold, rolling over to the other side of the bed, trying to reach for her clothes, feeling too exposed. Both literally and figuratively.

Maria’s words hang between them like a grenade without its pin and Nat can’t tell what stings more, Maria’s verbal rebuff or her physical one.

“We’re not girlfriends, Natasha.” Maria says brusquely, tugging her t-shirt over her head. “My emotional state really isn’t any of your concern.”

“I know that,” Natasha says, her voice low and raw.

Maria averts her eyes, the intensity in Nat’s stare is too much for her fragile state of mind.

“That doesn’t mean that I don’t care about you, Maria.”

The unbridled honesty and vulnerability of Natasha's words are making guilt swell up in Maria’s chest, making her wish she’d that she’d turned Natasha’s co-workers with benefits arrangement down from the get go, that this whole mess between them had never happened at all.

The debilitating combination of regret, frustration, guilt and overwhelming affection; force the truth from Maria like a burst pipe. “I _hate_ that I care what happens to you.” 

Unable to take back the sharp words, Maria reluctantly dares to venture a look in Nat’s direction, though she’s slightly afraid of what she’ll find.

“Ouch,” Nat deadpans stoically. “Can’t say that didn’t hurt.”

“I don’t mean it like that, Natasha.” Maria sighs, her features pinching tight in shame at her inadvertent insult. 

“How _do_ you mean it?” Nat asks, her eyes narrowing, pinning Maria in place while she waits for an explanation.

“I care about the entire team. I care if they complete their missions and if they make it home safely. But with you Nat, it’s different.” 

“Is that your really fucked up way of telling me that you have feelings for me?” Natasha asks, voicing her suspicions. No trace of sarcasm or snark in her question.

“Maybe. Yes. I don’t know,” Maria stumbles, trying not to let the fact that she’s divulging her greatest insecurity while Nat is sitting across from her on the bed naked, distract her. “Things are supposed to be casual between us. Just sex.”

Natasha is quickly filling in the blanks, looking intently into Maria’s eyes performing her own iteration of a polygraph test. “But you don’t want things to be casual anymore.” 

Maria clutches a pillow defensively against her front as if it could possibly protect her from the sting of Nat’s inevitable rejection. 

“I know you’re used to dealing with life and death stakes. It’s what we do. One wrong move and the consequences could be disastrous.” Nat says, verbalizing all of Maria’s fears in one simple statement.

Maria sighs into the soft plush pillow. “That’s why we can’t do this anymore.”

“Let me finish,” Nat chastises, reaching out a hand to cup Maria’s cheek. “What I’m trying to say is that we’re allowed to change the terms. Adapt to the situation just like we both do everyday on the job. There’s no reason why we can’t give this,” she says motioning between them. “A shot.”

“Pretty sure there’s about a million different reasons why we can’t be together. _”_ Maria says, shaking her head, her stomach twisting as she tries to quell the burgeoning hope at Nat’s words.The contradicting messages from her heart, her head and the woman in front of her, are just too much to process. “If anything happened to anyone because of me, because of _us;_ I’d never forgive myself.”

Nat gently lifts Maria's chin with a finger, forcing their eyes to meet. “I don’t know who you’re talking about; the Agent Hill I know,is nothing but a consummate professional. She always gets the job done and never, _ever_ puts up with my shit on the job. Though, in the bedroom is another story.”

Sincere yet assertive, Nat asks, “So tell me, what do you want, Maria?” 

“Honestly, I don't know. I like what we have but the possibility of more scares me.”

“Scares you?” Nat says dubiously. “You? The woman who has infiltrated countless enemy camps and been Fury’s fucking right hand for a decade. What in the hell do you have to be scared of?”

Nat is perceptive, a skill that’s served her very well over her career as a spy. She can tell there’s more to the story, but not sure if Maria is ready to tell. The heartbreaking look on the brunette’s face is almost enough to make Natasha give her an out.

Maria nervously bites her bottom lip, weighing the risks of laying all of her feelings on the table. 

“Look, I know you’re someone who always plays her cards close to the vest,” Nat tells her, keeping her words soft as she leans in close to gently tuck one of Maria’s fly away bangs behind her ear. “You have to let yourself have someone to confide in. And if that person isn’t me, that’s okay.”

Heavy silence fills the room, while Natasha waits to see if Maria is finally ready to let someone take care of her.

“What if I want you to be?” Maria asks, her voice quivering on the verge of breaking completely.

“You know,” Nat trails, her voice quiet and low. Maria forces her breath to still just to hear. “Sometimes I want what Barton has. Someone to come home to. Maybe one day, a family.”

Maria’s eyes widen at the unexpected confession. 

“What?” Nat laughs gruffly at Maria’s adorable confusion, “Do I have something on my face?”

Maria rolls her eyes. “I just figured you out for a lone wolf, kinda like me. I guess that’s why I thought we were doing this in the first place.”

Natasha scoops Maria into her arms, hugging her tight until Maria nestles herself against Nat’s smooth curves and her body goes lax. With Maria’s head resting on her shoulder, she threads fingers in the tangle of her dark hair. They sit still in the quiet for longer than any of them is used to, just _being_.

“You don’t always have to be strong, Maria. It’s okay to let other people take care of you for once.”

And when the moisture of Maria’s quiet tears streak Nat’s skin, she only clings tighter.

“I’m sure Fury would have something to say about it.” 

“Leave Fury to me,” Natasha reassures her. “He owes me one. More than one, actually.”

A small spark of hope flickers in Maria’s chest at Natasha’s confidence. 

And for the first time she lets herself think, maybe she doesn’t have to serve the greater good; maybe she does deserve something just for her.

***

When Maria wakes the next morning, she gives her body a lazy stretch and her eyes squint at the invasion of sunlight streaming through the window before she realizes that she’s definitely late for work.

“Fuck,” she mutters loud enough to fill the room. She grabs her phone and sprints to the bathroom in hopes of making herself at least a little presentable by brushing both her teeth and hair. 

Last night’s events come flooding back and Maria knows that the short burst of adrenaline coursing through her isn’t going to be enough to ward off the emotional exhaustion of the last 24 hours. She sends Fury a text letting him know what she’ll be in the office within the half hour. She’s going to need to stop at Starbucks for a coffee.

“At ease, soldier.”

Glancing over her shoulder Maria finds Natasha standing in the doorway cradling her own cup of coffee in her hand wearing nothing more than one of Maria’s old SHIELD crewnecks. The grey sweater is just oversized enough that the hem grazed the tops of her thighs.

Natasha watches contentedly as Maria’s eyes track down her body. She closes in, wrapping an arm around Maria’s waist and perches her chin on Maria’s shoulder. 

“We really need to take you shopping; I’m starting to think you don’t own any clothes without a logo.”

Maria rolls her eyes, but her lips quirk up around the toothbrush in her mouth because it’s not exactly an inaccurate assessment. She quickly spits and rinses out her mouth to defend the critique of her limited wardrobe.

“They happen to be appropriate attire for work, which is where I need to be right now.”

“Actually,” Natasha interrupts not only with her words but also with a soft kiss. “You’re officially taking a sick day.”

“On whose authority?” Maria challenges, skeptical; but she melts into the comfort of Nat’s affection. “I know it’s hard for you to believe but I don’t actually report to you, Romanoff.”

It’s Nat’s turn to roll her eyes but she softens it with another kiss, adding in a little tongue just because. “Don’t wanna give you a heart attack, but I actually followed the chain of command. Called Fury and told him you wouldn’t be in today.”

The reprimand is on the tip of Maria’s tongue, but taking in Natasha’s bright eyes, she quickly swallows it. 

“And how’d that go over,” she inquires instead.

Nat sits her cup down on the edge of the vanity behind Maria, pressing their bodies flush.

“Good,” she rasps in Maria’s ear, guiding Maria’s hands until they’re settled on her ass. “I told you, he owes me.” 

Nat brings her thumb up and innocently traces it along Maria’s bottom lip, enjoying the way Maria’s grip instinctively tightens at the gesture. Threading Maria’s leg between her own, Natasha begins to slowly roll her hips. “And I’m thinking now, you owe me too.”

“You’re trouble.” Maria mumbles, her body flooding with a rush of heat while Nat continues to rub against her. 

“And you wouldn’t want me any other way.” Natasha smarts, her mouth peppering kisses on her girlfriend’s neck all the way down to her shoulder.

Maria lifts a hand from it’s preferred location on Nat’s ass and presses gently on her shoulder and Nat’s blue eyes look up at her, shrouded with concern. 

“Pretty cocky for someone who was standing on the wrong end of a loaded gun just hours ago.” Maria teases, swiftly scooping Natasha into her arms and her heart squeezes when Nat’s legs immediately wrap around her waist. 

She’s about to make her way back towards the bedroom, when Natasha takes charge; distracting her with a long, passionate kiss that leaves Maria breathless.

“Here’s a little tip, Agent Hill. Next time, don’t forget to cock it.” 


	2. Just Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much porn without plot but I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)

Natasha tousles her hair with a towel, watching Maria from the doorway of the bedroom. Freshly showered after a late-night sparring session with Barton, she smiles at the way her girlfriend’s nose scrunches absentmindedly while she concentrates on her work. The navy SHIELD t-shirt bunches at Maria’s waist, while Nat's keen eye notes the lack of matching sweatpants and takes more than a moment to appreciate Maria's bare legs. 

Unaware of her girlfriend’s predatory gaze, Maria’s fingers fly over the keyboard of her laptop, typing up what Natasha can only assume is a punctilious reply, one like the many she'd received over the many years she’d worked under Maria. 

Now that they were official though, Natasha knows that her girlfriend’s penchant to be bossy doesn’t quite extend into the bedroom, which suits her just fine.

“It’s getting late,” she says as she makes her way into the room. Maria’s eyes are still fixed on her computer screen, barely registering Natasha’s comment.

Nat climbs on the bed next to her girlfriend, trailing a hand over the soft skin of Maria’s calf. 

“Did you kick Barton’s ass?” 

“Don’t I always?” Natasha muses back with a smirk, tracing a pattern over the battle scar at the top of Maria’s left thigh. She moves her mouth down to kiss the mark. Her hand wandering under the worn cotton t-shirt, squeezing Maria’s side.

“I’m working,” Maria warns, though Nat catches the hushed hitch of her breath. 

“You know even superheroes get time off.”

“Need I remind you that I am _not_ a superhero, I am merely in charge of them,” Maria answers, still typing away. But this time, when she’s done, she looks down at Nat and smiles. 

“Tell me who’s making all this extra paperwork for you and I’ll take care of them.” Natasha proposes, her hand pushing up the fabric of Maria’s shirt, making its way further along the trail to its destination. She can tell that her girlfriend is purposefully ignoring her touches by the way she bites her bottom lip as if not to give Nat the satisfaction.

“You maiming one of your teammates only makes _more_ paperwork for me, Romanoff.” 

“Romanoff eh?” Nat smirks, she likes when Maria banters with her like this. Makes it so much more satisfying when she’s helplessly begging Nat to make her come which Natasha is confident will be sooner rather than later. 

“Need I remind _you,_ that despite your laptop being open, we are notat the office. So there’s really no need to be so formal.” Natasha punctuates her statement with a slow, meticulous brush of her thumb over Maria’s nipple. “Though, I would be more than happy to do this while sitting on your desk. Or with you spread out on _my_ desk,” she says; proposing a few different options for Maria to consider.

“Nat…” Maria trails, swallowing thickly and Nat knows she’s enjoying the sensation, her skin pebbling more with each caress. “...I’m working,” she amends but it’s breathy and faint.

“Tell me to stop then,” Natasha taunts, but she already knows it won’t come. Maria rarely, if ever, says no to her. Instead, Nat nudges the laptop closed and moves it out of harm's way; not willing to risk Maria getting distracted because she’s fully intent on her mission now. The lust in Maria’s eyes is bright and heady which is exactly where Natasha wants her. 

Natasha shifts on the bed, towel still wrapped around her while she brings her mouth to Maria’s and takes her in a soft, almost sweet kiss.

“Mmmmm,” Maria moans, her mouth opening wider; giving Nat easier access to slide their tongues together as their kisses grow more heated. 

“Better than work, huh?” Nat teases between sucks on Maria’s bottom lip. She bites a little too, just because she knows how much her girlfriend likes it. Sure enough the sharp nips earn her a salacious groan that quickly has Maria tugging Nat’s towel open. 

Natasha straddles the beautifully bare thigh under her, she can’t help the way her hips instinctively rock, grinding her own heat against Maria’s soft flesh. Maria’s hands go straight for Nat’s breasts; cupping them gently in her palms at first, but they begin to knead more roughly when Natasha’s fingers reach down and start to rub circles against the front of Maria’s lace panties. 

An inviting warmth meets Nat’s fingers, Maria is already wet, so easily aroused from Natasha’s targeted seduction. Kissing slowly, they writhe together like that for a little while, the pressure delicate and teasing but serving to work them both up just as well. Nat cradles Maria’s head in her palm, with soft nibbles and licks offering a much needed distraction from the paperwork she’d been working on.

As much as Nat would love to push Maria’s panties aside and plunge her fingers deep into her hot, wet pussy, she decides instead that she’d much prefer to spread Maria out and fuck her properly. The thought has the heat between her own thighs growing hotter, so before she gets carried away by fucking herself on Maria’s thigh, Nat breaks the kiss and lifts herself off of her girlfriend’s lap.

“Hey!” Maria protests at the sudden loss of Nat’s talented tongue in her mouth and heat on her thigh. She’d been rather enjoying herself and to be honest was pretty close to getting off courtesy of all her girlfriend’s handiwork.

“On your back, baby.” Nat instructs, making quick work of sliding the skimpy lace over Maria’s long legs. The neatly trimmed strip of dark curls, still hiding her most sensitive flesh. Nat spreads Maria’s legs open; her mouth watering at the beautiful sight of her girlfriend’s slick, swollen heat. Beckoning her to lick and suck all over it. 

“Damn, you’re way too tempting.” Nat mutters, as she positions herself above her girlfriend, strategically leaving a bit of space between them, just to tease.

Maria arches up for another round of kisses. “I believe you were the one who initiated this,” she pants in between each one.

Natasha smirks against Maria’s pretty pink pout, her training having taught her to always claim plausible deniability. “Nonsense, you know how much that ratty old t-shirt turns me on, baby. You were trying to seduce me.”

“Tell that to Fury in the morning when he’s asking where those intelligence reports are.” Maria protests, though she should know better than to give Nat ideas. For fuck’s sake, she probably will tell Fury about this. 

Nat just laughs and leans in for another hot, smoldering kiss. One that makes every inch of Maria’s bloody flame with desire and her core clench tight in anticipation because as much of a delay this might be to her work schedule, she knows she’s going to get one hell of an orgasm.

“You want me to fuck you good, baby?” Natasha purrs breathlessly into Maria’s ear, because it’s exactly what Natasha plans to do. She wants to ease her girlfriend’s stress by giving her a nice and pleasurable rush of endorphins. The trusting gaze looking up at her, warms her heart. Knowing that Maria will give herself over to Nat without a second of hesitation makes the whole experience about much more than just sex. 

“It’d be rude if you didn’t,” Maria says, a little sassy. 

But the remark just makes the grin on Nat’s face grow wider. Sliding herself down towards the end of the bed, Nat purposefully goes slow, their nipples brushing, even through Maria’s tee. Maria whimpers at the all too brief contact, her pussy already slick and aching for whatever her girlfriend has in store. 

“Just give me a minute,” Nat tells her. “Get yourself ready for me.” She presses a warm kiss to Maria’s open mouth as she makes her way to the closet. 

Eyes glued, Maria watches Natasha expertly adjust the straps over her hips, tightening them so they fit nice snugly to her frame. It’s crazy how fucking gorgeous Natasha is, the soft curve of her breasts and thighs with more muscle and strength than men double her size. She heeds Nat’s advice, a hand wandering between her spread legs to play with herself. Gentle yet needy, she rubs concentrated circles on her clit.

Nat watches Maria pleasure herself, the heady look on her girlfriend’s face is downright beautiful. 

“Ready?” She asks, pumping the purple dildo in her hand. But Maria doesn’t laugh at her joke, already too far gone and much too consumed by the desire to be thoroughly fucked. 

Nat crawls back on the bed, and after adding a bit of lube, she cradles the spot where Maria’s thigh meets her ass, tugging Maria closer to her. Natasha thoroughly enjoys the view of her girlfriend below her. Perfectly wet, needy and willing; her eyes full of lust. “Such a good girl.” 

“Oh,” Maria pants, her lips parting wide as Nat slides the silicone cock all the way inside of her. No matter how many times they’d done this, the feeling of being filled and fucked by her lover, never gets old. Maria reaches out to hold Nat close, to keep her from moving away just yet.

They’re nose to nose and Natasha’s blue eyes are watching her intently, analyzing every breath and moan that Maria makes, to make sure she’s okay. And when Nat does start to move, she goes slow; lazily rolling her hips just enough to offer some friction. 

Maria pulls Nat back down for a kiss, their tongues teasing one another, hungrily plunging in and out of each other’s mouths. Maria’s hands roam, desperate to touch Natasha all over. Her nails graze along her lover’s pale skin, leaving pink crescent marks on her hips as she urges Natasha to fuck her harder.

“More,” she begs, rucking up her t-shirt, to expose a breast. Her fingers almost frantic as they tug and twist her nipple, eager for the delicious sting it’ll bring. Matching the one between her thighs as Nat moves faster now. “Ungh, so good. Don’t stop.” 

“Never, baby.” Natasha tells her, meaning every word. As much as she loves to tease and torture, she always puts Maria’s needs first and foremost. 

Hands hooking behind Maria’s knees, Nat guides them up towards her chest for more leverage. The deeper thrusts earn her a garbled moan of approval, Maria’s eyes are pinch closed now, her features screwed up in pleasure as Nat continues to fuck her steadily. The wet sound of the slick slide of Maria’s pussy swallowing the thick purple cock on each stroke is absolute fucking torture. 

Helpless, Maria’s fingers cling to the covers as her orgasm lingers just out of reach. Nat slows, not ready to be done, the sight of Maria falling apart is just too good. Swallowing each and every one of her girlfriend’s whimpers, Nat languidly grinds their lower halves together.

“I’m gonna come,” Maria mumbles between kisses; but Nat denies her. 

“Just wait,” she urges. “Be a good girl.” Instead of giving Maria the few deep thrusts that she knows she craves, Nat rolls Maria onto her side and away from her. Settling in behind her, no space left between them, Nat’s breasts press against Maria’s back, the heat between their bodies stifling as she nudges Maria’s knees closed.

With Nat still filling her, Maria feels so unbelievably full in this position. She’s so close to coming that she can’t think about anything else. Her mind is able to think of very little aside from the sweet thrill of release she’s chasing. 

Hot kisses are being pressed against the back of her neck and Maria turns her head, her gaze searching for Nat’s. 

“I love you.” She exclaims, with what little breath she can muster when their eyes meet. 

The words never cease to make Nat’s heart soar and she roughly claims Maria with a kiss. As she begins to rock forward again, Nat reaches between Maria’s thighs to rub her clit firmly. Her hips and her hand working in tandem, finally bringing her girlfriend to the edge. To show her just how much she loves her back. 

“That’s it,” Natasha encourages, when she feels Maria’s muscles tense against her. She doesn’t stop this time. She guides Maria onto her stomach, swiftly tugs her ass up in the air and gives her all that she can take.

It’s rough and unforgiving. Her fingers dig into the sweet swell of her girlfriend’s ass. Loud, plaintive moans pour from Maria’s mouth as she’s pounded hard and fast into the mattress until she finally comes apart. 

Maria cries out as her orgasm rips through her, there’s nothing soft and gentle about it. Quivering with aftershocks, Natasha collapses on top of her, still buried inside. The frantic thump of their heartbeats echoes in the quiet of the bedroom. 

“You did so good, baby.” Nat purrs, pulling out. “I love you.”

Maria moans at the loss, but she’s easily appeased when Nat slides them both under the covers and holds her close.

They kiss lazily for a while, though Maria’s eyes grow heavy from all the lingering warmth in her limbs.

Natasha’s pretty sure her girlfriend is almost asleep when out of nowhere she grumbles; “You better not tell Fury about this.” 

A full-bodied laugh fills the room and Nat can’t help but press a kiss of reassurance to Maria’s forehead. “Don’t worry, I’m pretty good at keeping secrets and this one is just between us.”


End file.
